Hold Me?
by Mido-Sama
Summary: 3x4, 1x2 hint - my first fic, but i edited it, it is good, i think, read it and reviw please! HE JUST WANTS TO BE HELD!


****

Hold Me

__

By: Sara M. Dimi

Italics are thought by ether Quatre or Trowa. 

Plain Text is just the story... Duh.

"---" are when the character talk to one another or aloud. 

_It is dark, why is it so dark? Duo? Duo is that your voice? I hear you Duo-- I'm over here. What happened? Where are you? Duo, I can't hear you anymore. Duo? Oh, there you are. I can see you. Why are you checking my temperature. Duo? What happened?_

"Quite a bump Quatre." The braided pilot dabbed Quatres head with a cool, damp, rag.

_Why do you say that? Duo why? _

"God, your a lucky kid. How are you feeling?" He drew is hand from Quatres forehead.

_Fine. _

"Still can't talk, eh?" 

_Cant talk? What do you mean I cant talk? Oh my god, I cant. My throat-- it hurts._

"I guess you have a bunch of questions running thru your head right about now."

_Yeah._

"You were fighting with Trowa and-"

_Trowa, I remember fighting, he was hurt, I had to help him. Trowa, how is he?_

"and Trowa is fine- you jumped between him and another mobile doll. If you didn't he would have died for sure. Your one hell of a crazy fuck! I didn't know you had it in you! Wufei got there just in time to destroy them before they got the better of Trowa."

_Good, he's okay._

"When I arrived Wufeiand Trowa were fighting over what to do with you, Trowa wanted to look after you, but would be moving around with the circus, and Wufeiwould be just living... So I took you and have been watching you the past week or so at your place. You've been out of it for about three weeks. I dont know were Trowa is, but I know Wufei is with him in the circus."

_Oh, I wish he were here, why isn't Trowa here? Why didn't he stay with me?_

"Well, that's enough talk for today, take this, your voice should come back by tomorrow, I'll call and tell Wufei you're alright."

_Oh, this medicine is horrible. Bleck. Gross Duo, this is a nice way to wake up from a three week nap. Wow, I'm tired. I think I'm going to go back to sleep-_

Hn, I'm awake again. "Hello?" _ I can talk. _"Hello? Duo?"

"No."

_If your not Duo then who are you? Heero? _ "Heero?"

"No." _Trowa? Yes, that is your voice, your soft, sweet voice. Speak again. Please?_

"Trowa?" _No answer? I guess it is you... how odd I find it that you are here with me. Maybe you are just taking turns. You couldn't ever love me like I- Love?_

Trowa looked at the still pilot of Sandrock. "Trowa, I know its you!" Stated the disoriented blonde. Sun lit his face making his hair and eyes all the more vibrant.

"Yes." The brown haired boy smiled, was that the sound of hopefulness in Quatres voice? _Maybe. _The two sat in an awkward silence. 

_I just want to be held, I'd feel so much better if I were held. But Trowa-- he wouldn't-- I could always say I was just ill if he took offence to it-- _Quatre gained his confidence.

"Trowa, hold me." The pilot dared. Quatre was weak, he couldn't even turn his head to see the perfect figure. 

_Hold you? Of course. I would have held you long ago, but I didn't think- _The brown haired pilot did as requested. He scooped Quatre up in his arms and brought him to the single large recliner. Trowa placed the blondes head on his chest right under his chin and loosely threw his arms around him. _How new. _Trowa thought. _I hope I'm not hurting him._

"I like that." Quatre squirmed just a bit to get comfortable and then relaxed. "Thanks Trowa." He slowly raised his stiff arm to Trowas face and rested his hand on his shoulder. "I'm so tired." And with that the smaller pilot drifted to sleep. 

Holding Quatre in his arms, Trowa too, soon fell to sleep. It felt so new, and right. 

Duo walked in, a bit frightened not to see Quatre in bed, but then relaxed when he saw the two cuddling. "Now isn't that something?" Duo shrugged. "Trowa?" He tapped the dreaming soldier. "Trowa?" But alas, he couldn't awake him without jeopardizing the fate of disturbing Quatre. "Forget it." He sighed, and left the room to the two boys.

"Are they alright?" Heero asked Duo.

"Their asleep." Duo threw and arms over Heero's shoulders.

"Oh, should I watch Quatre? Trowa does need a break."

"No, I think they will be alright." Heero eyed Duo questioningly. "Go see for yourself!" Heero stepped into Quatres room and grinned at the site before him. 

"Your right, think they'll be out for awhile?" Heero roughly took Duos waist and pushed him backward into a room across the hall.

"I hope so..."

__

"Quatre, are you awake?" A concerned Trowa asked.

"Yes." The boy stretched in his arms.

"Do you feel strong?" 

"Stronger than I did." Quatre squeezed Trowa lightly, and snuggled in closer to the warmth of his body hoping that Trowa wasn't upset. 

"So you feel better? How is your leg?" _My leg, I didn't even think of the rest of me. My leg... it hurts, but I can flex the muscles with out too much pain._

"It's fine." Trowa peered at the blonde angel.

"Good." Trowa wrapped his arms tightly around his Quatre. It was odd how neither of them minded the other- although they never said anything. What was this? _I have to tell him how I feel. _Quatre thought. _I just have to... but how? Trowa has to feel them same way or he wouldn't hold me like this. Even so- why is it so difficult. _Quatre took in a deep breath. 

"Trowa?" He hesitated.

"Yes Quatre?"

"I think, Trowa, I think I may- uh, I think that- I mean I know- I mean I think I know what I think- Trowa, I-" Quatre paused, he ran out of breath. He was more nervous now then he ever was at any other time in his life, that included battle. He sighed, frustrated with himself and lack of confidence.

"I love you too." Trowa finished the sentence for him. 

_Did I hear that right? _Quatres mind was a blur. 

"I always loved you, I just didn't know how much until you almost left me." Yes, he had heard right. Quatre looked up at his new found love. He felt a warm tingle crawl up his spine when he met eyes with Trowas. Without thought, Trowa planted a long, gentle kiss on Quatres lips. Quickly he pulled back, realizing what he was doing, and as if he had done something wrong.

"No." Quatre stated. "Again." The blonde stretched his neck to come parallel with the taller pilot. This time, Quatre kissed Trowa. Trowa softly took Quatres body and walked over to the bed, feeding him little kisses over and over. The French pilot slowly placed the soft body on the silk sheets.

"Thank-you, My Little Angel." Trowa sighed lying beside Quatre, spooning from behind him and throwing an arms around Quatres waist.

"For what?" The blue eyed vision turned to gaze into the deep emerald of Trowas eyes.

"For loving me enough to sacrifice your self." Emotion filled Trowas voice yet he contained himself. "No one has ever done something like that for me. Thank-you--- for loving me." Quatre turned over to huggle his love. They embraced.

~End

****

A note from Mido-Sama: This was my first fic ever! w00t for me! I have re-posted it to hopefully get some traffic into my other fics, so go read my others if you liked this one! ('It's work' is my personal favorite along with 'Show His Love') So go and check 'em out! Thanks!

REVIEW   
REVIEW  
REVIEW

REVIEW   
REVIEW  
REVIEW

REVIEW   
REVIEW  
REVIEW

Thanks,

~Mido-Sama


End file.
